There are many ways of creating high ratio compact gearboxes but they have shortcomings for many applications. High ratio gearboxes are expensive due to being difficult to fabricate and complex with many parts. Harmonic drive gearboxes such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,098 have expensive to produce flexible component called a “strain wave gear”. Stacked planetary gearboxes such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,533 have many gears. Cycloidal gearboxes such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,144 have many rollers and gears. In general another issues with many gearboxes is their output is often a relatively small shaft, this can be difficult to attach to and requires more custom fabricated to make the gearbox useful. Gearboxes usually don't have features for mounting encoders or other sensors for gathering position information on how much the input or output of the gearbox is rotating. Gearboxes often are difficult to switch motors, either requiring major disassembly to dismount and remount a new motor or have adapters that require more parts and expanded size.